The present invention relates generally to an improved street sign in which, more particularly, LEDs are the source of illumination of the sign and the noteworthy improvements, embodied in its construction is, in furtherance of its outdoor use, the weather barrier protection it A provides to the LEDs against short circuits and the like, without which outdoor use would not be possible.
Advantageous use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for sign illumination, a building xe2x80x9cexitxe2x80x9d sign being an example, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,602 for xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method of Indirectly Illuminating A Signxe2x80x9d issued to Grondal et al. on Feb. 2, 2000. In the ""602 patented sign the LEDs positioned about the periphery of the letters spelling out the sign name provide it with high visibility, but such a sign as known from common experience is positioned indoor to achieve egress outside for those instructed by the sign. In an outdoor sign, the LEDs are thought to be a drawback because exposure to weather elements would cause short circuits and other malfunctioning, and thus the high performance visibility afforded by LEDs is not used in a common, ordinary street sign which is relied on to provide traffic and like vital information to the public.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to display for external viewing through acrylic material LED-illuminated street names and thusly to use to advantage both utilitarian functions of the acrylic, namely, to reflect light and to seal against water penetration to the LEDs, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.